reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Rains Fall
Unnamed wife |game = Red Dead Redemption 2 |occupation = Chief of the Wapiti Indians |voice = Graham Greene |aka = }} Rains Fall is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Sometime prior to 1899, Rains Fall was named Chieftain of the Wapiti Indians. He had a wife and two sons; his wife and elder son were killed by the US Army before the events of the game, while his younger son was Eagle Flies. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter Rains Fall is seen alongside Eagle Flies and Paytah, observing the Van der Linde gang's evacuation from the mountains, on the journey towards Horseshoe Overlook. Saint Denis Chapter Rains Fall attends Mayor Henri Lemieux's party with Eagle Flies. Later, Rains Fall is seen with Eagle Flies talking to Evelyn Miller, where they are trying to arrange a meeting in an attempt to stop their relocation. Arthur Morgan approaches them soon after, and Rains Fall offers to pay him well if he steals incriminating documents from the Cornwall company in the hope of preventing them from being moved from the reservation. Beaver Hollow Chapter Arthur next encounters Rains Fall at the reservation to talk to him, if the player decides to help him. Rains Fall welcomes Arthur into his tent, but chastises him for going on a raid with Eagle Flies, which resulted in his capture. However, Rains Fall quickly forgives Arthur and expresses his condolences after discovering his illness. Rains Fall then asks Arthur to go out on a ride with him, which he accepts. On the way, Rains Fall collects some herbs to help Arthur with his cough and talks with him about various issues. As they continue on, Rains Fall discovers that the U.S. Army has destroyed an ancient spiritual site that the tribe holds dear. Realizing that if his people learn of this they will have war, he asks Arthur to stealthily recover several artefacts that were stolen. Arthur does this, and Rains Fall thanks him. Later on, Rains Fall rides into camp with some news: that Colonel Favours has arranged a truce meeting between the Wapiti Indians and the US Army. Rains Fall requests that Arthur and Charles come with him to the event, citing that it looks better if people from outside the tribe are present. Despite Rains Fall's hopes, the meeting goes badly; Favours gives a condescending tirade against the Indians and it becomes apparent that he will not make any concessions. Matters then come to a head when Favours has Captain Monroe arrested and charged with treason, all for helping the tribe too much. Arthur and Charles take a hostage and rescue Monroe as a gun battle erupts, during which Rains Fall manages to slip away. Later on, Arthur visits the reservation and meets a despondent Rains Fall, in despair about the recent events. Arthur informs him that he and Charles plan on rescuing Eagle Flies from Fort Wallace, initially prompting a negative response from Rains Fall, who says that the tribe's conflict with the Army is already bad enough. However, Arthur and Charles go to rescue Eagle Flies anyway. Rains Fall is next seen when he rides into Beaver Hollow pleading with his men to not go to war. Alas, they do not listen to him and attack the US Army at the oil refinery nonetheless. Eagle Flies is mortally wounded in this battle, and Arthur and Charles bring his body back to him. Rains Fall watches his last son die, and weeps. Epilogue Eight years later, John Marston can meet Rains Fall at the train station in Annesburg. Rains Fall reveals that he and his tribe were forced to flee to Canada, and that he had temporarily returned to America to mourn the death of Eagle Flies, which he had still not fully recovered from. He then boards a train to return to Canada. Character Personality Rains Fall is a pacifist, unlike his son Eagle Flies. He wishes that everything the Indians do is done in peace, and is willing to put up with decades of abuse from the U.S. Army if it means no war. Despite this, he understands the views his son possesses about wanting to fight against their oppressors and there being glory in death, but after seeing the deaths of so many of his own people and his enemies, he claims he hasn't found glory in any of their deaths. He seems to admit his pacifism and lack of action against his people's oppressors, claiming that he is a disappointment to his son. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Eastward Bound" *"The Gilded Cage" *"American Fathers I" *"Archeology for Beginners" *"The Fine Art of Conversation" *"The King's Son" *"My Last Boy" *"American Venom" (credits) *"Rains Fall" Trivia * During the occasional instances in which Rains Fall departs from English to speak in a Native American language, the in-game caption reveals that the actual language he is using is Lakota. * In the credits cutscene, Rains Fall's appearance has noticeably aged, however when John meets him at the train station, his appearance appears to be the same as how he was eight years prior. Gallery Rains Fall credits.jpeg|Rains Fall in the credits. Rains Fall Nokota.jpg|Rains Fall on his horse. Navigation }} Category:Characters in Redemption 2